Farewell
by venusnv80
Summary: Post Finale One Shot-Bonnie comes to say goodbye to Damon and update him on a change in her life.


**I thought after the finale, there needed to be an end for Bamon…so here's my ending for them. It somewhat follows canon, it somewhat doesn't…but either way, I wanted these two to have a proper ending together and goodbye…a farewell. I just wanted to write something and they Bamon were torturing me, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, because if I did—this would have been on screen.**

As he descended the creaky stairs, he saw her standing in the foyer. She had her hands in her pockets and she looked around nervously biting her top lip. She was undoubtedly doing it because she was nervous, but he couldn't deny that there was something sexy about it. Many years had passed. Things had changed. People had come and go, but their friendship was one that prevailed through it all. It wasn't as easy as it used to be and she didn't visit as much as he hoped she would—but whenever she did, he felt a sense of calmness in the air and he felt like himself again. Being in this world—whatever it was, had its perks. He still kept his roguishly good looks and he was able to spend his days tormenting his brother and thinking about the last years he spent with Elena. They had a good life. Married, no kids, traveling the world—but there was always something missing between them. It was almost poetic how their lives ended so quickly in a car accident and he was reunited with his brother, just as it was always meant to be. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he took her appearance in, "Well Bennett, it's been a couple of months, what makes you come here and pay us poor spirits a visit," he smiled wryly at her.

She removed her hand from her jeans and ran her hand through her hair and that's when he saw it, the glistening diamond on her left hand. It hit him. He wasn't sure what he felt, but it was almost like a gut punch. He remembered. She had sent a post card to him and Elena not long after they married. She had met a guy. He was a warlock and they bonded almost immediately. His name was Brent and Damon hated him immediately. Brent DeMarco was a member of a rather large witch family and he had plenty of family members to mentor and show Bonnie all the ropes of being the best witch ever. A DeMarco and a Bennett was a match made in heaven or hell, if Damon thought about it long enough. Now that he looked at her, her hair was much longer than the last time he saw her and she looked different—he couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but something changed with her. Her cinnamon colored skin was glowing.

"Damon, you know it's not just Bennett now," she shook her head with a smirk.

"Oh yes, the warlock attached his last name to yours."

Bonnie laughed. Damon _would_ see it that way and secretly, she liked it that way.

"So what brings you here?"

Bonnie shifted on her feet avoiding his gaze, "Well with Elena being where she is, I can't tell her my news and Caroline already knows…and I just…I needed to come see you," she looked down at her hands as she twirled her wedding ring.

"You needed to come strolling into your world to come see me," Damon folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "I guess you not mentioning En…"

Bonnie's head shot up, "You know that's not a thing anymore…"

"Oh yes, since he went all possessive dead vampire on you when you had the nerve to find someone else... _alive_ ," Damon widened his eyes.

"This is not about him, I just needed to come see you. Like you said, it's been a couple of months and I missed…" Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I missed my friend, especially when I need to tell you something."

"So what do you have to tell me?" Damon leaned up against the threshold.

Bonnie met his crystal blue eyes that still had the ability to stare right through her. This was weird. However, since she was 16 years old, her entire life was one big ole ball of weird. One thing that stabilized her over the years was her friendship with Damon. Maybe that friendship could have been more at one point, but things changed. Circumstances changed. They fell in love with different people and that was that; but there was still a part of her that believed that up until Brent, Damon Salvatore was the one person who knew her best and she cherished their relationship because of it. That's why the fact that she had to come to him, crossing dimensions made her ill—but she had to do it. There was no way that she couldn't. She wouldn't just leave him wondering. He had promised her that he wouldn't leave and technically, he never did. After the car accident which claimed his life and Elena's, she was devastated. It was weird. After all of their flirtations with death, the car accident seemed final. She shed tears that she wasn't sure she was able generate anymore. She had just come from the funeral and walked into the Salvatore mansion with Caroline, who was devastated beyond words. Caroline went into the kitchen and that's when Bonnie saw Damon standing by the fireplace giving her a cocky smirk and informing her that 'He knew she would shed the most tears at his funeral'…she hated him and loved him in that very moment.

"Bonnie…what do you have to tell me?" he prodded her moving closer.

She breathed, "I'm pregnant," she confessed.

Damon blinked. He wasn't sure what he expected her to say, but not _that_. He gaped for a few moments and then he shook his head. For some reason, he _could_ accept that Bonnie was married and she was living some happy life that he wasn't a part of—but the fact that he had confirmation that she was engaged in… _marital_ _bliss_ with the DeMarco guy, made him almost sick.

"That wasn't exactly the response, I expected, "she laughed nervously.

"Yeah…umm…congratulations," he reached out and brought her into his arms. He took in her scent and the way she melted into him.

"Yeah, it was kind of a surprise, I'm about 4 months…don't know what sex the baby is yet, but we're happy and the baby's healthy."

"That's good and you…"

"I'm good…I'm good…but…"

Damon's face immediately changed, "But what?"

"But…now that Brent and I are starting a family and things are changing so rapidly…"

Damon felt something in the pit of his stomach form and he knew what was coming, "What's going on Bonnie?"

"I kind of need to take a break from coming here. Brent never liked this, but he respects it…but with the pregnancy and then the baby…" Bonnie trailed off.

"I understand," he answered quickly noticing a familiar glistening in her eyes and he needed to put her at ease, "you and the warlock are building a new life, in the real world and your dimension jumping doesn't exactly help that. I get it. I knew it was coming and it's ok."

Bonnie lifted her head and that's when he saw the tears, "It's not ok. I know I rarely tell you this, but even though we didn't always have an easy friendship…we didn't always get along…we would definitely bug each other just to see how far we could go, you were the friend that…you _are_ the friend that I needed in my life. You pushed me. You told me it was ok to be selfish once in awhile and you helped me become the best version of myself. I love you Damon…you mean more to me than I ever thought you could…" she paused as she swallowed, "that's why this is so hard. I don't want to say goodbye to you…"

"But you have to," Damon moved closer to her, "at least for now."

"For now…I like that better," she nodded wiping her eyes.

"Bonnie, we have a friendship that didn't end in death…it won't end because of a Bennett/DeMarco offspring or a jealous hubby," Damon winked.

"Same ole Damon Salvatore, but I don't know what will happen in the future…"

"I know that you Bonnie Bennett will be the best mother that any child could ever have. You will love your child unconditionally, lay down your life for your child and let them know that they shouldn't be afraid to embrace their true selves. I can't think of anyone who would be better."

"Damon…" Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "I didn't expect this to be easy and it's not…it's hard."

"Well saying goodbye to me is never easy for anyone," Damon held onto her tightly as he blinked back his own tears. He wasn't sure if this was the final goodbye from Bonnie, but he was preparing himself for the realization that it could be, "and if you really start to miss me, you could always name your kid after me…Damon or even Damonia."

Bonnie laughed through her tears, "I don't think so," she let him go and looked at him, "I will miss this…I will miss _you_."

"Well, you know where I am and I will always be here…for you…and for the little Bennett there," he lowered his eyes to her stomach.

Bonnie smiled, "Tell Stefan that I came by and you can tell him the news."

Damon nodded, "I will."

She walked towards the door, "I will see you again," she declared opening the door.

"I'll be waiting," Damon watched her as she gave him a little wave before stepping out of the door, "oh hey Bonnie…"

She turned to face him.

"Just so I'm clear, we're still keeping that one night in 1994 a secret between us right?" he smirked at her as she answered him with a raised middle finger before closing the door. She could hear his laugh through the door and it gave her the comfort that she hadn't expected from this visit. No matter what, Damon Salvatore would always have a place in her heart and she was sure, she would have a place in his.

 _ **The Final Farewell…Maybe…**_


End file.
